


Возьми меня за руку, придурок

by White_Kou



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7877362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Kou/pseuds/White_Kou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Желание загадывал Куроко. Ничего особенного, убеждал себя Кагами, пока команда корчила рожи, пытаясь скрыть ухмылки</p>
            </blockquote>





	Возьми меня за руку, придурок

Во всем был виноват Куроко. Только ему в голову могла прийти такая сумасшедшая идея. Хотя Кагами сам дурак, никто же не заставлял его играть с первогодками на спор. Просто Куроко предложил «для повышения мотивации у новичков». Повысили, ничего не скажешь. Первогодки с Куроко в команде набрали двадцать очков, а Кагами с семпаями только пялились на счет во все глаза, не понимая, как такое могло произойти.

— Отличное пополнение в команде Сейрин, — сказал Хьюга и похлопал Кагами по плечу. Конечно, не ему же отдуваться в споре на желание.

Желание загадывал Куроко. Ничего особенного, убеждал себя Кагами, пока команда корчила рожи, пытаясь скрыть ухмылки. Ничего особенного, повторял он про себя, когда при всех набирал номер Аомине.

Аомине ответил не сразу. Наверное, у Тоо тоже была тренировка в это время — дыхание в трубке было прерывистым. Кагами провел ладонью по влажному затылку, смахивая каплю пота.

— Ты мне тренироваться мешаешь, Бакагами, — прохрипел Аомине и шумно отпил.

— Я по делу. — Кагами прочистил горло, бросил взгляд на Куроко. Тот поиграл бровями. Мелкий засранец. — Слушай, я тут спор проиграл. На желание.

— И? — Аомине ещё не знал, насколько влип. Насколько влипли они оба.

— В следующую субботу у нас стритбол намечался, помнишь?

— Ну и?

— И... — Кагами набрал побольше воздуха и выпалил на одном дыхании: — Всё время, кроме игры, мы должны будем держаться за руки!

— Чё?

Вот. Кагами точно так же отреагировал. Аомине молчал в трубку — видимо, не мог подобрать подходящих ругательств. 

— Это кому такая хрень в голову пришла? — просипел он наконец.

Кагами посмотрел на Куроко и молча протянул ему трубку.

— Сам с ним договаривайся. Он меня послал.

— Аомине-кун?

Куроко отодвинул телефон от уха. Аомине орал. Очень громко и заковыристо, у первогодок даже кончики ушей покраснели. И где только таких словосочетаний набрался? Куроко выждал, пока поток возмущений иссякнет, а затем отошел в сторону и что-то тихо заговорил в трубку. Нажав на отбой, он выглядел очень довольным.

— Он согласился. И даже обещал не сломать тебе пальцы. Но в качестве компенсации морального ущерба после игры ты угостишь его ужином.

— Как... кто... Да здесь мне должны компенсировать моральный ущерб! — взъелся Кагами и отобрал телефон у Куроко.

— Ну-ну, Кагами-кун. Слово нужно держать.

За спиной Куроко довольно ухмылялись первогодки. В тот день Львы были на первом месте. Наверное, гороскоп Оха Аса не работал без талисмана дня, думал Кагами, устало пялясь в экран ноутбука перед сном.

В ночь на субботу он почти не спал. Ворочался, думая, как стыдно и противно будет держать Аомине за руку. Ладонь у того наверняка будет потная и вся мозолях от мяча, как у самого Кагами. А может, отмазаться, что заболел и не прийти на игру? Нет, лучше не рисковать, Куроко потом по полной программе отыграется. Садист мелкий. У Рико нахватался, не иначе. 

Кагами вздрогнул, вспомнив, какую взбучку она устроила, когда Сейрин слили Межшкольные. Хорошо хоть на Зимнем Кубке смогли отыграться, а то стоять им зимой голышом на крыше.

Задремать удалось, только когда за окном начало светать. Кагами приснилось, как он голый стоит на крыше, прикрывает пах баскетбольным мячом и во всю глотку орёт: «Я люблю Аомине Дайки!»

— Грёбаное подсознание, — пробормотал он утром, рассматривая в зеркале синяки под глазами. Надо быть проще и относиться ко всему не так серьёзно. Ну подержатся они пару часов за руки. Подумаешь!

— Хреново выглядишь, — бросил Аомине, когда Кагами пришел на площадку.

Сам он тоже не являл собой образец бодрости и хорошего настроения — сидел на скамейке, наблюдая за ленивой игрой Акаши и Мибучи, и больше походил на взъерошенного воробья. Гигантского такого недовольного воробья.

Кагами плюхнулся рядом:

— Ну и какого ты согласился на уговоры Куроко? Теперь нам с тобой полдня позориться.

— Ты должен быть мне благодарен, Бакагами. Если бы не я, Тецу придумал бы чего похуже.

Кагами вздохнул — тут Аомине был прав.

— И вообще, как ты умудрился проиграть первогодкам, лузер?

— Сам не знаю, — буркнул Кагами и отвернулся.

— А все потому, что ты тупишь. Вечно тормозишь в самые ответственные моменты!

— Да я!.. — возмутился Кагами, но умолк — Аомине протянул ему руку ладонью вверх.

— Хватайся уже. Мы оба влипли, так что нечего теперь трепыхаться.

Ладонь у Аомине была горячей и шероховатой. И держаться за неё оказалось вовсе не противно. Жарко — да, но это из-за солнца, и немного смущательно. Смущательно? Кагами покатал слово на языке и мотнул головой — надо меньше прислушиваться к каламбурам Изуки, а то скоро…

Кагами взглянул на Аомине и сбился с мысли — у того покраснели кончики ушей, а сам он смотрел куда-то в сторону, разглядывая редких прохожих. Кисть Кагами он прижал к скамейке, поближе к себе, чтобы не было так заметно, что они держатся за руки. Хотя, с какой стороны ни посмотри, всем будет видно. Кагами почувствовал, как краснеет, и поблагодарил небо, что они сидят спиной к тротуару возле площадки.

— Вы замечательно смотритесь вместе, — подлил масла в огонь подошедший за водой Мибучи.

— Заткнись, а? — попросил Аомине. Кагами почувствовал, как сжались его пальцы.

Мибучи смотрел на них с высоты своего роста и сладко улыбался. Кагами передёрнуло. Наученный горьким опытом, он знал, что обычно следует после таких улыбок.

— Но ведь правда. Между вами всегда искрит такое притяжение, что не заметить его может только слепой.

— В каком-то роде я согласен с Мибучи-семпаем, — раздалось негромкое за спиной.

Кагами подскочил от испуга:

— Куроко, твою мать!

Куроко сморгнул, явно очень довольный своей выходкой. На руке у него висела сияющая Момои.

— А ведь и правда работает. Тецу-кун учит меня своим приёмам отвлечения внимания. — Она радостно помахала рукой Акаши и убежала к нему поздороваться.

— Будет и у вас в команде своё привидение, — кивнул на неё Кагами.

— Пф-ф, ничего у неё не получится. Я уже давно разгадал все приёмы Тецу. Это только ты, лопух, до сих пор дёргаешься. Удивляюсь, как вы вообще сыгрались.

— Ты ещё скажи, что с первого дня привык к его внезапным появлениям из ниоткуда, — съязвил Кагами.

— Конечно! 

— Не ври, Аомине-кун. Ты визжал, как девчонка, когда впервые заметил меня в пустом зале, — заметил Куроко. 

Кагами осклабился:

— Визжал, как девчонка, значит?

— Идите вы, — пробурчал Аомине и дёрнул рукой, несильно приложив Кагами костяшками об лавку.

— Ну я же говорю, искрит, — довольно пропел Мибучи.

Куроко наслаждался представлением по полной программе. Кисе, когда заявился, наделал кучу снимков с разных ракурсов. Аомине вполголоса предложил раскатать его на площадке, и Кагами с ним согласился. Мидорима пришел вместе с Такао, бросил заинтересованный взгляд, хмыкнул, поправил очки, но промолчал. Зато Такао откровенно глумился и успокоился, лишь когда подошел Акаши.

— Всем привет. — Он окинул взглядом собравшихся и дружелюбно улыбнулся. — Я вижу, все в сборе, давайте играть?

Он повернулся к Кагами и бросил ему мяч… Который стукнулся о колено и покатился по покрытию. А вот это было действительно стыдно.

— Ты почему мою руку не отпустил, придурок? — выдохнул Кагами, разворачиваясь к Аомине. Тот сидел как ни в чем не бывало.

— А правой ты ловить разучился, что ли?

— Не такие па… — Кагами оборвал себя на полуслове и взглянул на Акаши. Тот сморгнул, едва заметно дёрнув уголками губ.

Ну все понятно. Специально бросил так, чтобы мяч можно было принять только двумя руками. 

— Кажется, Аомине не хочет отпускать свою королеву, — заржал Такао, вертя мяч на пальце. Он не глядя перекинул его Мидориме, и тот забил идеальную трёху прямо от скамейки.

Кагами выпутал ладонь из пальцев Аомине.

— Хватит прикалываться, пошли играть.

Тянули жребий. В первый раз Кагами оказался в команде с Кисе, а потом Кисе перекинуло в команду Акаши, и ни о каких «раскатать» уже не могло быть и речи.

— Лыбится, сволочь! — Аомине отпил из бутылки, остатки воды выплеснул себе на лицо и шею. — Радуйся, что в одной команде с Акаши, иначе от тебя мокрого места не осталось бы! — рявкнул он. 

Кисе, беззаботно болтавший с Куроко и Момои, отсалютовал двумя пальцами.

— Я безгранично счастлив, что ты настолько высокого мнения о моих способностях, Аомине, — улыбнулся Акаши. — Но, кажется, кое-кто не выполняет условия спора. — Он перевел взгляд на Кагами.

Пришлось ухватить Аомине за руку.

— Да подожди ты! — отмахнулся тот. Стянул футболку и плюхнулся рядом на скамейку.

— Выдохся, что ли? — Кагами изо всех сил старался не смотреть на то, как по смуглой спине скатываются капельки пота. Горячие и соленые... Наверное.

— Ты чего красный весь? — Аомине придвинулся ближе, соприкоснувшись с пальцами Кагами своими. И, кажется, немного погладил одними только подушечками… Нет. Показалось. Просто рука соскользнула, не более.

— Жарко, — пробормотал Кагами. 

И не соврал. Солнце палило просто нещадно. Он оттянул ворот футболки, помахал им немного — не помогло. Поднял подол, вытер лицо и вздрогнул, когда Аомине накрыл его кисть своей ладонью. Кагами словно в кипяток окунули. Жара, баскетбол, а теперь ещё и Аомине со своими горячими, словно угли, руками. Куроко, сволочь, как он вообще до такого додумался? 

Соглашаясь на спор, Кагами думал, что команду проигравших разведут на какую-нибудь чепуху: обед в столовой оплатить или вроде того. Ну, максимум, поход в «Маджи бургер», Кагами даже заплатил бы за всех, лишь бы не…

Он вздохнул и тут же почувствовал, как полыхнуло лицо.

— В детстве я любил ловить раков. Говорят, если их сварить, они становятся такого же цвета, — заметил Аомине. А потом улыбнулся — широко и белозубо. И снова мазнул пальцами.

В голове завопила сирена. Кагами хотел что-то сказать, даже рот уже открыл, но запнулся — пальцы Аомине поглаживали косточку на запястье, и мысли вылетали из головы, не успевая облачиться в слова. А еще он смотрел. Внимательно и цепко, словно ощупывая. Кагами вдруг понял, что чёлка слиплась и лезет в глаза, что футболка так и осталась задранной, что правый сосок страшно чешется, а по икре медленно сползает капля пота, но ни смахнуть её, ни футболку поправить, ни убрать чёлку он не мог — так и сидел под взглядом Аомине, боясь пошевелиться. Это страшно нервировало.

— Ты… — начал Аомине, но осёкся. Отвернулся, хмыкнул. А потом вскочил и пошел на площадку.

Кагами медленно выдохнул, ощущая себя сдувшимся шариком. Чего он так разнервничался, в самом деле? Аомине не упустит шанса подколоть, а то, что раньше его подколы касались исключительно баскетбола, не означало, что они не перейдут на другие… области. Кагами почесал проклятый сосок и направился следом.

Сыграли ещё раз. Уже без азарта, просто лениво перекидывали друг другу мяч, не следя за счетом. Жара всех доконала.

— Курокоччи, я сейчас сдохну, — заныл Кисе, вешаясь на Куроко.

— Не используй меня в качестве подставки, Кисе-кун, мне тоже жарко.

Мидорима ударил мячом о покрытие, сделал бросок и промазал. Мяч обиженно откатился в сторону. Рядом устало вздохнул Мибучи.

— Шин-чан, у нас осталась газировка? — Такао рылся в вещах возле скамейки.

— Ты выпил последнюю, идиот!

— Я пить хочу! 

— Сбегай к ближайшему автомату! — рявкнул Мидорима.

— Я бы выпил холодного коктейля, — тихо заметил Куроко и не мигая уставился на Кагами. Игра закончилась, пришлось подойти к Аомине и взять его за руку.

— Мокрая, — поморщился тот.

— Как будто у тебя сухая! — огрызнулся Кагами. Он потянул Аомине к скамейке. Пора было собираться домой и заканчивать эту комедию.

— Тут рядом есть «Маджи бургер», — донесся слабый голос Куроко. — Кагами-кун за всех платит.

— Чего?! Эй, Куроко, мы так не договаривались!

— Кагамиччи, ты такой щедрый, — улыбнулся Кисе, проходя мимо.

— Ура, еда!

— Я бы мороженное съела, — засобиралась Момои.

— Это было бы очень любезно с твоей стороны, — заметил Акаши. — Давно я не пробовал фастфуд. Со средней школы.

— Да вы офигели!

— Возражения не принимаются. — Мибучи похлопал его по плечу.

Рядом во весь рот зевнул Аомине.

— Куроко, какого хрена?! — Кагами подскочил к Куроко, сжимая кулаки.

— Проигравший платит дважды, Кагами-кун. И, кстати, ты снова не выполняешь условия спора.

И правда — он так возмутился, что не заметил, как отошел от Аомине.

— Ничего толком сделать не можешь, — проворчал тот и, взяв его за руку, переплел пальцы.

Кагами вспыхнул и отвернулся. Это было как-то слишком… интимно. Аомине мог просто взять его за запястье или как мамочки водят своих детей. Нет, так тоже тупо. Но не вырывать же сейчас у него руку. 

Забрав свои вещи, Куроко направился в сторону «Маджи бургера». Рядом шла воркующая Момои, за ними — Акаши с Мибучи, Кисе с Такао доставали вяло отвечающего Мидориму. Процессию замыкали Кагами с Аомине. Редкие прохожие бросали на них любопытные взгляды.

— Бакагами, у тебя дома кондиционер есть? — вдруг спросил Аомине. Он смотрел куда-то в сторону и постепенно замедлял шаг. 

— Есть, конечно.

— А пожрать?

— Вчерашняя пицца в холодильнике валяется.

— А живешь ты в той стороне, через парк?

— Ну да, ты же у меня в гостях уже… — Кагами запнулся, когда Аомине вдруг свернул на боковую тропинку и быстро потянул за собой в сторону деревьев и мамашек с колясками. Оставалось только поспевать за ним.

— Нас же хватятся, — выдохнул Кагами, когда удалось поравняться.

— Только когда дойдут до «Маджи бургера». Тецу иногда борзеет. Ты обещал накормить только меня, а не всю эту ораву.

С этим нельзя было не согласиться. Самому Кагами в голову не пришло бы вот так сбежать. Хорошо Аомине придумал, хотя руку уже мог бы и отпустить. Наверное, со стороны они выглядели как… Нет. Кагами отмахнулся от этой мысли, да ему, в общем-то, было пофиг, что подумают окружающие. Ну держатся они за руки, как… как влюбленная парочка, ну и что!

Он бросил на Аомине взгляд. Вот уж кому точно было плевать на всю эту чушь.

Они молчали до самого дома. Нажав кнопку лифта, Кагами уставился на закрывающиеся дверцы. Ладонь Аомине была сухой и горячей. А еще он наглаживал большим пальцем указательный палец Кагами. Уже минут пять как наглаживал.

Сволочь.

— Слушай, может, ты… — Кагами попытался выпутать руку. Пальцы тут же свело от боли.

— А? — Аомине выглядел удивленным.

— Руку мою отпусти.

Они смотрели друг на друга пару бесконечных секунд. Аомине тоже смущён, понял Кагами. По тёмным пятнам на щеках понял. И по губам, которые тот без конца облизывал. И по глазам. Наглым и насмешливым. Такие у него бывали после особо удачного финта.

— Ты спор проиграл? — хрипло спросил Аомине.

— Ну… да.

— И условием было, что будешь держать меня за руку, пока мы не играем?

Кагами кивнул. 

— Вот и держи, — сказал Аомине и отвернулся.

Лифт полз вверх, Кагами думал о том, как будет открывать дверь только правой рукой. Как будет кроссовки стягивать. Руки после улицы надо бы помыть. А еще лучше…

— Слушай, Аомине, — он попытался придать своему голосу ленивой уверенности, но прозвучало всё равно жалко. — Мне бы душ принять после баскета.

— Угу. Мне бы тоже.

— Так как же мы?..

Аомине медленно повернул голову. Зрачки у него были огромные, как у наркомана, а ноздри вздувались, будто он принюхивался к чему. Ощупал взглядом лицо, спустился по шее к ключицам, ниже к животу и задержался в паху. Кагами сглотнул, чувствуя, как в легких разливается жар. Аомине прижимал его кисть к своему бедру.

— Вместе, — тихо сказал он и шагнул, вжимая Кагами в стенку лифта.


End file.
